Eat
by weirdgrammar
Summary: AU! The poor bunny, Ryuugamine Mikado finally collapses. A mysterious fox picks him up and brings him home. Even worse, now he's stuck with the sly fox, to his dismay. Can he survive from ending up becoming the fox's meal? IZMK.


**Title: **Eat.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **Izaya X Mikado.

**Note: **This is a completely **AU** story! Village and winter setting. Takes place hundred years ago, and it's half-human-animals world, which means **some** people have animal ears and tail.

Do forgive my errors and such, I'm kind of new around here. Note me if you find any mistakes, 'kay?

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat, they said.

However, can it kill a rabbit?

Mikado was lying helplessly face down on the snowy ground. His white bunny ear twitched a little when it made contact with snowflakes. Some snow fell on his back, however, Mikado didn't move at all. Heck, he didn't move even when a pile of thick snow fell off the branches and landed on his head.

He _couldn't _move, to be exact.

He grunted in response, and a growl of hunger followed suit.

Mikado heaved a sigh. How long had it been he didn't touch food?

Days, probably. Or weeks? Mikado wasn't sure himself.

He had been trudged his way through the howling blizzard for days to the edge of town, without any food or drink left. Relying only upon his winter coat and his keen bunny ears, Mikado had been looking for a shelter, but the blizzard failed him.

And he ended up lying on the ground, stomach growling loudly. How he could survive by far, it was indeed a miracle.

To his dismay, his brain was being a scumbag, recollecting all those annoying memories, as though he was on the verge of death. He wasn't going to die, goddammit!

He remembered when he was still a kid, he was always being bullied. He knew he was slightly different from others—he had a black hair despite of white fur on his bunny ears and tail, while others had matching fur and hair. Not to mention, his name, Ryuugamine Mikado, was an essence to spark the taunts. He was a rabbit, not a dragon! His family sure had their own way to humor themselves.

He remembered his best friend, Kida Masaomi—a dog, no less—had always been there, by his side, protecting him from bullies, before the blonde had moved to the town with his family.

He remembered how he had endured the taunts of the crowds all by himself, without seeking any help from others.

He remembered how enthusiastic and curious he was when his best friend had sent him a letter, telling him how wonderful his life in the town and inviting him to come over.

He remembered how furious his father was, when he had decided to follow his best friend's footsteps; travelling to the town.

He remembered how worried his mother was, when he had packed his stuff into a bag and started to take a new step to greet the so-called real world.

And here he was, lying face down as a crow cawing loudly, saying 'stupid, stupid, stupid~'. So damn irony, Mikado was really looking forward to seeing the world, and now the Mother Nature was laughing at his pathetic state.

Okay, he was perhaps going to die of starvation. Maybe an hour later, or after his train of thoughts finally found its final station, he didn't know.

His lashes felt heavier and heavier. The world seemed to spin around him. He couldn't bear it anymore. Mikado was tired. Dead tired.

In the briefest moment, through the lidded eyes, amid sea of white snow, he saw a black figure.

"Is that the god of death?" he muttered under his breath and closed his eyes.

…

"_He's fine, Izaya…"_

His bunny ears perked up at the unfamiliar, funny voice.

"_You sure, Shinra? Coz' he's not waking up…"_

Wait, two voices?

"_Yes, he just needs some rest… aaaand food, and water…"_

Upon hearing the conversation, Mikado was convinced he wasn't dead yet—no way would the god of death(s) have a normal discussion such as food, rest and drinks. Gods didn't sleep, did they? Nonetheless, his eyes refused to open.

"_It's weird, Izaya," _another voice chuckled. _"Why did you save this rabbit? If I were you, I'd have cooked him and held a great feast already. He looks yummy~"_

Mikado's blue eyes snapped open at the word. However, he screw them shut again once he felt the burn feeling seep into his eyes due to the bright fluorescence light.

"Oh, he's awake," said a male in a white coat in his funny voice. His glasses gleamed as a weird smile crossed his face. Mikado scanned him thoroughly, and he turned pale almost immediately.

The male had no ears! And no tail!

"Don't kill me!" Mikado screamed loudly as a picture came into his mind. His father once had said only witches and sorcerers had no ears and tails. He thrashed around a little, panicking, trying to escape from the sorcerer—or witch? Apparently, he didn't want to die yet— before he felt a pair of strong arms pin his wrists down the… bed?

_Where am I?_

_Whose bed is this?_

_What's this place?_

Many question flooded through his mind, however he obtained no answer. Mikado struggled to free himself from the grip, but a cold voice halted him. "Stop moving around!"

Mikado shot his head up, only to be greeted by a pair of sharp crimson eyes.

It was his first time to see crimson eyes.

For a moment, he was halted, losing himself into the crimson eyes. Mikado's body relaxed, his breathing slowly became normal again. He drank in the features presented before him. Curiosity sparked inside him, wanting to know the mysterious creature in front of him. His blue eyes travelled up to the black hair, to the black pointed ears.

Eh?

Pointed ears?

He recognized that ears.

They belonged to…

Mikado's face drained all its color. He gulped his nervous down.

"Ah~ Figured who I am already?" he leered. His face inched closer to Mikado's, causing the smaller one to turn his head away in fear. A pool of tears began to form at the corner of his blue eyes.

"Go away, fox!"

"Bingo~" the black fox sang out, a smirk pulled his cheeks up. His black tail wagged side to side, and Mikado took it as a bad sign.

Out of pure reflex, Mikado headbutted the fox, causing him to tumble down the floor, and used his hesitation to jump off the bed to the corner of foreign room, away from the fox, away from the sorcerer. He braced himself for whatever coming from the fox.

Instead, chuckles escaped the fox. Mikado furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You are indeed interesting!" the fox sprung to his feet and held out his arms, as if he owned the world. "Not only the mismatched fur and hair," Mikado covered his bunny ears as a reflex, frowning. "But your behavior as well," the fox skipped towards him. Mikado immediately curled himself up and flattened his bunny ears as a warning. The fox brought his face closer to Mikado's again. "Other rabbits would have surrendered themselves to their fate, but not you."

Mikado kept glaring at him.

"Hey, little bunny, what's your name?" asked the fox.

Mikado shook his head.

"Fine then," said the fox flatly, seeming bored. Mikado was confused with his sudden change of behavior. "I'll call you 'Usagi-chan', then."

"Eh?! Don't call me that!" his face turned scarlet at the nickname.

"You refuse to tell me your name. So, I should call you 'Usagi-chan', like a little bunny you are~" he smirked.

"Not Usagi-chan!"

"Usagi-chan~ Usagi-chan~"

"It's Mikado! Ryuugamine Mikado!" Mikado screamed with a flushed face.

The room was silence. Only Mikado's heavy panting could be heard.

A burst of laughter from a certain male in white coat broke the awkward silence. "Gosh…! 'Ryuugamine'?! Can't your family differentiate between dragon and rabbit?! Your family does have some sense of humor!" the male was at a paroxysm of laughter.

Mikado huffed in annoyance and formed a pout. He'd expected it, and undergone it many times, yet it still hurt him. He eyed the fox in front of him, he was expecting to see a funny reaction again, nevertheless the fox just kept quiet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mikado-kun," the male came closer. Mikado backed away to a safer distance. The male heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Mikado-kun. I didn't mean to laugh at your name—though I still find it very funny~—I'm Kishitani Shinra, a doctor and this is Orihara Izaya, the owner of this house," he pointed at the black fox.

Then, it clicked. Mikado looked around the place, it was dark and cold, filled with basic furniture, and that's all, as if it represented the owner itself; creepy and mysterious.

"Well, Mikado-chan, please look at the window," despite of the formal word the fox used, Mikado could pick up the teasing and sneering tweaking in his tone. Mikado did as he was told. "It's raging blizzard outside. I doubt you could get out in this crueeeel cold weather~ Without water and food. And, even if it's calmed down, the unpredictable weather could kill you in no time."

Mikado's jaw dropped a little.

"So, this is my bargain. You can stay here until the spring comes, I've got no problem. You can sleep here, eat here, bath here or whatever you want!" an innocent grin played on the fox's face. His offer gained Mikado's attention. He saw his opportunity. Mikado flashed a smile, glad the fox was actually a nice guy in spite his weird smirk.

"However, do forgive me if I _accidentally_ eat you, okay~?" a _cheeky_ grin grew wider and out of nowhere, a fork and spoon were already in the fox's hands. "Rest assured for now, I won't eat you coz' you're too skinny for me. So I hope you'll get fatter in no time!" he clashed the spoon and fork together happily.

"Eh?! That's not fair! I don't want to be eaten!"

The fox stopped cheering. He smirked. "It _is_ fair~ my house, my rules. I'm the owner, you're the guest. I'm a predator, you're my prey. I found you, you're mine, is that understood?" the fox pointed the fork at Mikado's forehead. "If you value your life so much, do not disobey me," his tone was serious.

"Fine then! As long as I do what you say, right?" Mikado clenched his fists determinedly. He knew he couldn't leave now, after all, what the fox had said was true, but Mikado thought he could do it. It couldn't get any worse, right?

"Hurm… did Shinra tell you the spring is _months_ away?" Izaya feigned thinking, rubbing his chin.

Mikado looked at the male behind the fox; the male gave a sheepish nod and mouthed 'sorry, Mikado-kun~'

His face fell almost immediately.

Damn that phrase. They should rephrase it!

Curiosity killed the rabbit!


End file.
